


Peak of Progress (FTA)

by FatesAwakener



Series: Lone Spark at Midnight [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Past Character Death, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAwakener/pseuds/FatesAwakener
Summary: Happening 4-5 years before the events of From the Ashes, Naoto Shirogane is about to undergo the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax but about an hour before Labrys would call her she gets a call from her Grandfather, Daichi Shirogane asking her to come over. She is eventually forced to take her pre-shut-in brother Amaya with her after Labrys calls. How much can a single individual alter the events of a seemingly destined story? I am planning on updating this concurrently with From the Ashes's 3rd version here on AO3.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto
Series: Lone Spark at Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729450
Kudos: 2





	1. Family Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is FatesAwakener here. I wanted to get this started and not beat around the bush with this and become too paranoid about the world-building and get in another month-long slump like with the main story. I am still going to update that but less frequently than this since this is going to be shorter but have more things in it that lead into things in From the Ashes. Now about the story. This takes place in a new version of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, and for this story, I am going to assume that you know the stories of Persona 3, 4, and the one of Persona 4 Arena before reading this. The main parts of this story are the new bits. The areas with new interactions and connections that will become further shown later on in From The Ashes. The main characters that follow this are Sho, Adachi, and Naoto. The other ones who have differences that are noticeable are Labrys as is what is mainly going to be new scenes, Narukami for reasons I’ll show later, and a bit of “General Teddie”. Now I’ll start here with the new addition, welcome to the P1 Climax Enhanced Edition, everyone!

Chapter 1- Family Troubles.  
(Naoto POV)  
It was about a day after helping the Shadow Operatives save Labrys from the TV world that Naoto had to go to her workplace and report her review on the SO. As Naoto was busy getting ready to leave after that annoying conversation she received a call from her Grandfather, Daichi Shirogane.  
“Hello? Grandpa?”  
“Hello, Naoto, been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it has. I’m sorry I haven’t called recently. I’ve been busy with cases and especially a recent one I had to go dark with.”  
“That is perfectly fine. We both know the importance of privacy in the Detective business. ”  
“Certainly. ...I would like to ask though, what is the purpose of you calling me at this hour?”  
“Amaya has finally been cracked. Yakushiji has been helping him for months and has finally gotten him to leave his room.”  
“Really?! That’s amazing!” Naoto was beaming when she heard that. She felt bad that her brother had been a shut-in ever since their parents’ death almost 3 years prior.  
“It is, it’s great! However, he is seemingly acting very differently to how he has been before which of course is to be expected because of what happened.”  
“Yeah… I feel bad for what I did to contribute to his shut-in nature.”  
“Cough* Well that is actually what I have called you for. I would like you to come to the estate and spend some time with him. I have already done what I feel I am able to besides giving him shelter and a person to talk to. I feel it would be good for you to also do the same, maybe patch a bit of your relationship and potentially give you a chance to apologize to him at the same time.”  
Naoto looked down even though her Grandfather couldn’t see her. “Do you think he would even want to see me? I know what I did and I am afraid that he just might not want to be anywhere near me.”  
“...I understand your fears Naoto which is why I already asked him before calling you. He said he would like to see you again. That seems like a chance showing itself doesn’t it?”  
“H-He did!? Then I will try and be there tonight. I just finished my current case and was actually going to leave. I’ll head right to the Estate.”  
“Perfect. Thank you, Naoto, and I will see you tonight.”  
“See you there.”

Later that evening Naoto was walking up to the gate of the Shirogane Estate after getting off the train and clicked the buzzer only to hear the familiar voice of Yakushiji on the other line.  
“Naoto-San?”  
“It is I, Yakushiji.”  
“Excellent! I will open the gate. Master Amaya is excited to see you.”  
“H-He is?”  
“Well, he is more energetic now than he has been in about a week. Needless to say, this is his current highlight. There, the gate is open and I will open the door for you Naoto-San.”  
“Thank you Yakushiji.”

Naoto walked into the Foyer of the Shirogane estate to see her Grandfather sitting in a recliner and seeing her little brother Amaya on the couch looking at his phone. Yakushiji closed the door and walked toward the direction of the kitchen but not motioning his head in Amaya’s direction and mouthing ‘Good Luck’ her way. Naoto gulped and walked forward towards her family. As she got closer to Amaya she noticed that he was wearing huge sunglasses that covered his eyes and the scar she knew he had on his face going over his right eye socket. As she got closer her Grandfather noticed she was there and waved which seemed to catch Amaya’s attention. He looked up her way with a surprised look on his face before he jumped up and hid partially behind the couch. Her Grandfather looked at Amaya.  
“Come now Spark, is that any way to treat your sister? She showed up to see you after all.”  
Amaya slowly shook his head and slowly came out from behind the couch and sat down shakily where he was before.  
“Hello Ami, been a while.”  
Naoto saw Amaya shakily nod his head almost fearfully and barely squeaked. “H-Hi Nao...”  
“I know it is going to be harder for me to talk about the longer I wait but… Ami, I am so sorry for what I did. You didn’t deserve that and I only made your already bad situation worse. I doubt you will forgive me but I hope that I can do something to possibly make up for it.”  
Amaya was looking shocked after hearing that but almost immediately after she noticed what almost seemed to be a flash and he seemed to calm down and he smiled.  
“I appreciate that o-offer Nao. I’ll… think about what to do for that then.” He then looked at their Grandfather. “Gramps, is Yakushiji making dinner?”  
“Why yes he is Spark, are you going to go join him?”  
Amaya nodded. “Yes, I want to help make something special. Hopefully, I remember to poke it and not make another oven explosion.”  
Amaya then got up bowed to Naoto and Daichi and then went to the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence and the wafting smell coming from the kitchen, Naoto’s phone began to ring.  
*RING RING!*  
“...Huh? I don’t know this number.”  
Naoto was about to hang up before she noticed the name under the number. ‘SO Hotline’. Knowing what that meant Naoto quickly answered the call.  
“Naoto Shirogane speaking.”  
“H-Hello, Naoto-San, Labrys here.”  
“Hello Labrys, what can I do for you? I wasn’t expecting a call by anyone in your group anytime soon.”  
“Well...that’s the thing Naoto, even I don’t know what’s happening.”  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Naoto at this point walked closer to the front door for privacy and waited for Labrys to continue.  
“Mitsuru and her team got a strange reading in Inaba and went to check it out. All of a sudden though, their signals went dark and they seemed to completely disappear. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Fuuka, all vanished. To make matters worse some creepy men in black suits came barging into the Shadow Operative HQ about some kinda Investigation and I was forced to vacate the premises. I didn’t know what to do so I just called you.”  
“Okay… I’m not sure what to do myself but… Where are you right now Labrys?”  
“I’m flying in the Helicopter, why?”  
“Are you heading towards Inaba?”  
“Uh, not yet. We were going to go to Port Island and see if the backup members of the Shadow Operatives would be willing to come with us then go to Inaba.”  
“All right, perfect. I am at the Shirogane Estate in Gero, as soon as I can head towards Inaba I will head there. I assume that I should be there in about 3 hours. Does that work for you?”  
“Of course Naoto-San that should be close to my ETA to Inaba. See you there.”  
“Of course Labrys, be careful.”  
Naoto and Labrys cut off the call and Naoto was now thinking about how she would head towards Inaba in a fast route. She could go north to Takayama, go east to Matsumoto, take the Otto line train north through Omachi, and then Inaba and Okina City are right there. Perfect, Naoto was fiddling around setting up her GPS App for reference and when she was done she was about to tell her Grandfather she had to get going when Yakushiji and Amaya came out of the Kitchen carrying 2 big plates of food. Naoto felt uncomfortable bringing up her sudden call to action but as a Shirogane, it was her duty. After Amaya and Yakushiji placed the food down Naoto felt she needed to bite the bullet now.  
“I apologize but I got a call that I have to go to Inaba again. It’s pretty urgent business and I was just informed not 5 minutes ago.”  
Amaya looked at her with a frown evident on his face. Naoto felt bad to see this and her Grandfather seemed to notice that.  
“Naoto, how urgent is it? If it is desperately urgent then could you bring Amaya with you?”  
“Huh?!” Naoto was surprised to hear that and Amaya seemed to be as well.  
“Naoto, your brother has been in his room for too long. Why don’t you take him with you if you’re going a ways away? I feel this can give you two a chance to know each other again as siblings.”  
“But this is likely to be a dangerous mission. Very important people I know were just reported to have disappeared. These people are very powerful so whatever made them disappear is possibly dangerous to other people.”  
“Then I am going with you.”  
“Huh?” Naoto looked at Amaya who had said that and despite the sunglasses was looking at her with a completely serious look.  
“Nao, if this is a dangerous mission then I am going with you.”  
“Ami, I don’t want you to get hurt for something like this.”  
“I don’t care! I cannot go on living if another person I care about dies and I can’t do anything about it! Consider this that favor me to forgive you. I will not take no for an answer.”  
Naoto looked flabbergasted at her brother and could feel some sort of aura coming off of him. More confidant, fearless, caring especially. Naoto looked down and thought about it. She went over what her route would be to get to Inaba and came up with an idea. She looked up at Yakushiji.  
“Yakushiji, would it be possible for you to drive Amaya and me to the Matsumoto station?”  
Amaya looked up with a happy and surprised smile on his face as he looked at Yakushiji excitedly.  
“I assume the issue is in Inaba Naoto-San?” Naoto nodded. “Then I will pack up these sandwiches and we will be on our way.” He turned to Amaya. “Master Amaya you should go get anything you are going to bring with you and I assume we will set off in ten minutes.”  
“Mmhm!” Amaya hummed as he ran in the direction of the stairs and Yakushiji bowed before taking the food back into the kitchen.  
Daichi looked up at her with an expression on his face that Naoto could not identify before she could think on it more he spoke.  
“As much as I hate to say it, I expected you to turn him down there.” Naoto shook her head with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
“I could never understand what it was like that night. Amaya had such a hard time and I did nothing. He is nervous about MY safety and that is what hurt me the most. He could hate me and resent me but he doesn’t. He said to me that he would hate to lose another person he cares about. I don’t know what to say to something like… that.”  
“Yeah… I’m glad you are willing to take Amaya with you though. Here take this with you when you go.”  
Daichi reached towards the ottoman next to him and pulled the cushion off the top. Inside was a locked box. He pulled out a key from a chain around his neck and unlocked and opened the box. He turned to face it towards Naoto and she gasped as she saw what was in it. Inside the box was an amulet that she knew once belonged to her and Amaya’s Mother and it was reported lost after the crash around 3 years ago. It was a golden disk with a ring of small clear gems around the edges and a huge black crystal in the center. This was an heirloom of the Shirogane Family for centuries. Naoto looked at Daichi with a shocked expression on her face.   
“Grandpa, I thought that was lost after the crash. Nobody knew what happened to it and it was proclaimed destroyed when the crash was assessed and Amaya was taken to the hospital.”  
Daichi looked at her with a serious expression on his face. “Naoto, what I am about to tell you you aren’t to tell another soul, am I clear?” Naoto nodded with a now serious look appearing on her face. “Your mother knew something was going to happen around the time of that incident. She called it a hunch but we both knew she had seen something.” He looked down at the Pendant. “This thing is actually magical. This thing is a special artifact that only works for those with special blood or abilities. It apparently works by channeling someone’s inner self and using the Pendant as a transfer of power. Your mother was one of the people who could use it and said she could see glimpses of the future with it. Apparently, the powers one can use with it vary depending on how powerful their emotions or inner thoughts are. Your mother used this the day before the incident and decided seemingly randomly to leave it in my care and gave a special order to Yakushiji before leaving with your father and Amaya. I would like to see if you are capable of using it like your mother could. I’d have Amaya try it but I fear he would go crazy with how much his emotions have harmed him these past 2 years.”  
“Alright… I’ll try it.”   
Naoto reached to it and touched the black gemstone in the center before freezing. She sees a flash of images appear in her mind; Mitsuru and her team on crosses while an ominous figure laughs in the distance, a red sky behind an enormous black tower and a huge shadowy snake behind a figure wearing black armor and what almost seemed to be a dog head styled helmet. Almost as quickly as the visions began they stopped and Naoto could feel as a wave of pain washed over her and she could feel as Yamato Takeru appeared behind her and from the look on his face, Daichi could see Naoto’s Persona.  
“W-What is that?”  
“This is my inner soul, Yamato Takeru. She is the main reason I was able to help with the case in Inaba. All of my friends from there also have one of these. We call them Personas and they are a part of us. My friends in Inaba and I all had to confront parts of us that we didn’t want to agree with and accept them as a part of who we are.”  
“...Ah, I think I understand now. That would explain how you seemed to change so much after your disappearance. I assume your boyfriend Mister Narukami also had a hand in that change.”  
Naoto blushed as her Grandfather bringing up Yu just to tease her. She nodded though agreeing with what he said. Right after that, they heard footsteps upstairs and they both knew what it meant. Daichi looked at her still with the box in his hands.   
“Naoto, I’d like you to take the Pendant. If this Persona of yours is needed to help whatever this emergency case in Inaba is then you should carry this on ou as a last line of defense. I fear what would happen if your brother touched it though.”   
Naoto nodded accepting the Pendant and put it in her bag in a special pocket that was hidden in the bag itself. Unknown to them however in another room in the Estate there was someone watching this entire exchange through the main security camera and saw where Naoto put the Pendant and was laughing surrounded by the blue light of their monitor and the light yellow glow of their eyes.  
-Sometime Later-  
After Yakushiji dropped Amaya and Naoto off at the Matsumoto Station they got on the train headed towards Inaba which would take about an hour and a half so the Shirogane siblings got comfortable in their seats since they would be there a while. Amaya pulled a bag that contained 2 sandwiches and assorted snacks out of his bag and offered one of the sandwiches and snacks to Naoto and they sat there eating their dinner. Naoto was impressed with the sandwich, it was a seemingly normal Tuna sandwich on Italian white bread but at closer inspection, it was seasoned with special spices and had shredded cheese, pickles, and black olives in it. The taste surprised Naoto and had her look towards her brother who was looking down at his phone. Naoto looked over his shoulder and noticed him reading something on his phone, an article of some kind. Not wanting to invade his privacy but also not wanting to disturb him Naoto looked at Amaya.  
“Ami, thanks for the food. It was very good.”  
“T-Thanks Nao. I knew that something was going to likely happen today so I made these quick but delicious sandwiches for us. I’m glad you enjoyed them.” Amaya looked up towards the window. “Nao, how long now is our eta to Inaba?”  
“Um, we should be there in about a half-hour. Why do you ask?”   
“The area ahead looks like there is a bad storm there. The sky even is beginning to look a little red. I’m not sure if that is a good sign.”  
‘Wait, Red Sky?’ Naoto thought as she looked out the window as well. Sure enough through the dark storm clouds that Amaya had noted, she could see what looked to be the red sky just like in that vision she saw when she touched the pendant earlier. She knew this was going to be a problem and knew she needed rest. She reached into her bag and felt the Pendant in its pocket and felt herself relax. She looked at Amaya.  
“Hey Ami, we have no idea what could be waiting for us over there so I’m going to take a 20-minute rest. Can you wake me up in 20 minutes if I don’t wake up myself?”  
“Of course Nao, I am here to help you, after all, this is the least I can do.”  
“Thanks.”  
Naoto leaned back and closed her eyes and let sleep come to her.  
-Amaya’s(?) Perspective-  
“Heheheh, thanks for this Nao.”  
Amaya reached into Naoto’s bag and pulled the Pendant out and froze. He saw 3 distinct images flash into his mind, A man with a scar in the shape of an X on his face pointing a sword at him, a man with a black suit, red tie, and cocky smile handing a gun to him in front of a floating white crystal, and a huge red and black shadowy monster coming out of a portal in the red sky. Amaya (?) upon coming out of that trance hid the Pendant in his inside jacket pocket and looked outside at the red ky excited for what was going to come.  
-Elsewhere-  
2 beings stood on top of a huge tower in a strange place, one with black hair and a gun while the other had an X on his face and 2 katanas. They had just finished their fight and the one with the X on his face laughed after being fought to a standstill.  
“Wow Adachi, I’d expect that in the months of being in the slammer that you would have gotten rusty, I guess not.”  
“Gasp, gasp, believe it or not, but I was training as much as I could in the jail cell.”  
“Makes sense. Don’t know how you’d be able to keep up with me otherwise. That and your Persona being a tough SOB.”  
The two were interrupted by a bear with a military uniform popping into existence nearby them.  
“What is it Kagusuchi? Are the combatants on their way?”  
“Everyone who we needed is on their way. Rise Kujikawa is headed this way and Naoto Shirogane is headed up here. The only issue is that Naoto Shirogane is bringing another person.”  
“Who is it Kagusuchi? If they are a normal person then they shouldn’t be too big of a problem.”  
“The thing with this individual, Amaya Shirogane, Naoto Shirogane’s brother is that he has a Shadow on power level or more with other Persona users and I sense he has a monster like the Shadow Labrys’s Asterius.”  
“A crazed Proto-Persona then, interesting. Well, to incorporate them into the plan let’s just try and get this kid out of the way. I’ll face him and his sister, let’s see where to go from there.”  
“Alright, let the fun begin then. P1 Climax is now under weigh.”  
The guy with the X scar looked at Adachi. “Adachi, your role in this is to keep them entertained. I don’t care how you do that as long as it keeps them away for a while.”  
“Understood. What is the plan here on the tower?”  
“I’ll explain on the way down. Follow me.”  
The X scared boy walked towards the stairs with Adachi in tow leaving the bear thing at the top of the tower.  
“Hahaha, you thought you could trick me Sho-Baby, you’re sorely mistaken.”

-Chapter End-


	2. The Day the Sky Turned Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya(?) wakes up Naoto to a place that uncomfortably eerie to both of them. Can the Siblings survive this event unscathed? Warriors are also starting to rear their heads at the idea of how one person can stop a destined event. What way will the game be played?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you’re all doing well. I am here to put this up and hopefully work some extra points into this story. Something I did want to mention before this chapter begins is that Amaya isn’t actually the main character of this story. That role here is given to Naoto. For what reason, however, you’ll have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy it and I will talk more in the endnotes.

(Naoto POV)  
“N--!...”  
Naoto heard a voice nearby as she started to wake up.  
“Na-!...”  
Naoto was groggily starting to come to her senses before.  
“Nao!” She felt as Amaya was shaking her a bit to wake her up.  
“Huh?! WHAT!? ...Ami, what is it?”  
“I’ve been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes. We got to Inaba and as soon as the train stopped everyone here except for us disappeared!”  
‘WHAT!?’ Naoto thought as she bolted up from her sleeping position and looked around the train car they were in. Nobody was there but belongings were in their seats seemingly waiting for their lost owners. It took Naoto a moment to notice but everything around was mixed with a weird red foggy aura. She looked at her brother and saw that he was a little on edge about something and was looking out of the window like something was happening outside.  
“Ami? What has happened since we got here?”  
“For the past ten minutes, I’ve heard what seems to be fighting from different places. I was going to check it out but there was no easy I was going to leave you here by yourself.”  
Naoto was happy to hear that but also was a bit nervous about what awaited them here in this red fog. She got her bag off of the seat next to her and pulled out her Evoker she was given by Mitsuru. She wasn’t going to use the Pendant since she didn’t know how it worked but didn’t notice a seemingly empty pocket in her bag.  
“Ami, follow me. We need to be careful.” Amaya nodded understood and she could feel under his shades his eyes were dead serious about this.  
-Junes Food Court-  
“Nao, I’ve been meaning to ask but why are we coming here?”  
“I have friends here. Our principal is that if anything like this happens we are to come here as a meet spot. It is in the center of town so it was the best place.”  
“Ah, okay. Is that guy a friend of yours?”  
“Hmm?” She looks up where Amaya is looking and sees a man wearing a Yasogami High uniform. He has an X shaped scar on his face and had 2 katanas sheathed at each of his sides. He seemed to have a devious smirk which put Naoto on edge immediately. “Ami, stand back.”  
“Ah, finally, the Detective Prince and the one who shouldn’t be here have arrived.”  
“He shouldn’t be here?” Naoto asked confused.  
“There was a prophecy about this coming event Shirogane, your brother was not in it. His existence here doesn’t even make sense either since that cursed Pseudo Goddess took all normal humans to safety.”  
“Wait, Marie?”  
“Indeed. I was hoping to kill some random passerby until you and Kujikawa got here but correcting the prophecy also sounds good.” This figure looked at Amaya and unsheathed one of his Katanas and leaped in his direction.  
Naoto was about to pull the trigger on her Evoker to protect Amaya when a familiar silhouette appeared and blocked the sword swing. Labrys jumped in the way and sent the other figure careening towards the wall of the food court.  
“Naoto-San, Kid, you okay?” Amaya seemed dazed and nodded and Naoto did the same before focusing her attention towards the recovering figure in front of them.  
“So, Shadow Operative team 2 is here. Excellent, more fun has just arrived.”  
“I don’t know what drugs you’re smoking creep but us kicking your ass won’t be fun for you.”  
Naoto saw as 3 other figures jumped off of the lowering Helicopter, A woman wearing pink holding a bow, a kid about Amaya’s age holding a spear, and a dog with a knife in its mouth. Naoto saw Amaya start to back up towards the wall to be further away for some reason, Naoto thought for his safety it was better he did this.  
“Labrys, Yukari Takeba, Ken Amada, Koromaru, welcome to Inaba. I am Sho Minazuki, a humble warrior of this event. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!”  
“Minazuki… Ikutski’s Magnum Opus.” Yukari seemed to spit through her teeth. Her words however seemed to spark anger in Sho.  
“Don’t say that Bastard’s name at me! I didn’t have a fucking choice in his “experiments”. He left me here to die! ...You know what, I can have some fun here. The Prophecy can work with one person removed from the game now. One of you better get ready to Die!”  
Preparing for battle Everyone pulled out an evoker until they heard an explosion to their right. Everyone including Sho looked at the sudden Crater that appeared in the ground and all seemed surprised when 2 golden eyes looked back out.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?” Sho yelled before the thing in the hole burst out and revealed itself as an enormous snake. It effortlessly destroyed the building behind Sho and surrounded him. This snake seemed to be as long as a bus and was about as tall and wide as a small car. Minazuki slashed at the snake’s black scaly hide before seeing his sword almost bounce off and out of his hands without doing damage.  
The others didn’t know what to do concerning these events but over the hisses and clashes of the sword against the snake Naoto heard a voice.  
“Apophis, Black Viper.”  
They saw as the snake Apophis reared back and full speed sent Sho flying away and they couldn’t see where he landed. Apophis turned toward them it seemed to nod and then it slithered away back into the hole it came from.  
Labrys then ran to Naoto while the boy Ken ran towards Amaya who he noticed in the back.  
“Naoto-San, you okay?”  
“I’m fine Labrys. Thanks for saving Amaya though.”  
“Oh, is this your brother you brought with you Naoto-San?”  
“Yeah. He insisted to come along and I couldn’t really say no.”  
“I know the feeling Shirogane-San. Whenever something happens to any of us, Ken has himself tag along with us no matter what.” Yukari said butting in. “I don’t believe we have been introduced. I am Yukari Takeba, an honorary member of the Shadow Operatives and former member of SEES.”  
“Naoto Shirogane, a pleasure to meet you Takeba-San.”  
“I heard from Mitsuru the other day about the events that had you all come here before to get Labrys. You are one of the Persona Users who solved the case of the Inaba murders right? The ones who put Tohru Adachi behind bars?”  
“Yes, that was me and my friends. Adachi was a friend of our leaders but he was using that to his advantage trying to keep us off the scent. Didn’t work that well when we looked at his trail once. Why did you ask about Adachi though Takeba-San.”  
“Because… roughly half an hour before this fog appeared around Inaba there was a report sent to us that Tohru Adachi was reported missing from his prison.“  
“HUH!? How is that possible?!”  
“Apparently Adachi was called out for questioning by a detective who got rough with him. Right after that, the detective assistant said the detective was acting strangely and when he came back in the room the guard was passed out and Adachi was nowhere to be seen. The only clue we had was a TV was in that room with them.”  
“Adachi...” Naoto gritted her teeth in frustration thinking about the man who almost killed everyone in Inaba.  
“Well, there’s no point thinking about it now. We should get out bearings and find out where Mitsuru and the others are. If they were captured this may be bad.” Yukari turned towards Labrys and saw her contemplating something. “Labrys? Something wrong?”  
“I got a weird reading from that Snake that showed up earlier, Apophis I think it was called? The voice I couldn’t identify but the snake seemed to give off a similar reading to the Monster my Shadow had, Asterius.”  
“Wait,” Naoto said when she heard that. “Asterius, as in your Shadow’s almost Persona before you got Ariadne?”  
“Exactly Naoto-San. I feel a Shadow around here or a Shadow belonging to someone who sent Apophis to attack Sho. We should get going though. I can also sense that the fog here is getting stronger by the minute.”  
Naoto, Labrys, and Yukari looked back at Amaya who was letting a smile show as he pets the dog Koromaru and talked to Ken. Naoto was happy to see Amaya look happy. After a moment the 3 of them go up to them and they walk off towards the lumbering tower that could be seen from everywhere in the city.  
-Meanwhile-  
-Yasogami High Tower-  
(Yu POV)  
Yu, Yosuke, and Chie had just gotten together and got to the base of what should be the school. They had gotten rid of the doppelgangers of Yu, Yosuke, and Yukiko and were worried about who they would fight next. As they entered the building they felt a weird ambiance that seemed to fill this whole place. It felt like a mix of dread and malice exuding all around them. Like the idea of an aura that was watching your every move. As they continued through the school they got to a hallway that seemed to go in forever. They sat down to rest for a second before Yu could hear footsteps start echoing from down the hallway he jumped up ready to face who approached and Yosuke and Chie looked up confused before after a minute they could hear it too and followed Yu’s idea.  
“What should we do bro? Rush em?”  
“Yeah, They can’t stop us with the ring thing if we do that.”  
“Guys, let’s see who or what is coming first. Don’t leave my side.”  
The footsteps came to a head and Yu saw an ensemble he recognized clearly. The Black suit, tie, cocky smile with ruffled black hair? Yu couldn’t believe it, Tohru Adachi came to a stop 10 feet before them with a cocky grin on his face as usual.  
“Hey Guys, long time no see.”  
“W-What are you serious?” Yosuke said almost as lost for words as Yu.  
“Adachi-San?”  
“W-Why is he here? Shouldn’t he be in prison!?” Chie asked exasperated.  
“Hey Kids, you really take me for the dog that sits? Give me a little more credit here.”  
“I thought you said your game was done when we beat your ass last year!” Yosuke yelled at him.  
“Come on, like I had a choice. I was pulled out by a detective who became possessed by a beast. He then forced me to come in here. I am being told to just stall you until your other friends make it here.”  
“Then why should we do as you are being told Ex-Detective? We could always burst behind you and continue on from here.” Chie said challenging Adachi.  
“Come on girl, you really think it’s a good idea for you to play with Fire? Oh, wait you’re weak to it. I’m trying to help you punks here just don’t tell the stupid bear and X face that.”  
“Help us how?”  
“I can give you intel. After I got here the Bear showed up and said Shirogane was coming with another person. Apparently there was a prophecy that was given about this P1 Climax shit. Apparently this kid, her Brother has the potential to derail the prophecy and stop X face and the Bear’s plan.”  
“Wait, Naoto’s Brother? I thought that Marie was protecting the people.”  
“Your Goddess friend is, only normal people though. That includes people with untapped potential. In that case, what would that make her brother, a former shut-in?”  
“A Persona-User?” Yosuke asked and Adachi shook his head.  
All 3 of the Investigation team were stunned by that denial and thought for a second before Yu remembered something.  
“Wait, he is fused with his Shadow like you were right Adachi-San?”  
“Correct kid, you aren’t as hard-headed as you used to be. Indeed the kid has his Shadow.”  
*CRASH!* *THUD!*  
A sound could be heard above them. They also heard a hiss come from outside and all 4 looked out the window to see a massive Snake starting to head towards Junes.  
“That is the Kids power I believe.”  
“A Persona?” Chie asked.  
“No.” Yu said looking at Chie, “I think it’s like Labrys a Shadow having a pseudo-Persona.”  
“GRRAAAGGGHHH!!!” A voice upstairs yelled furiously.  
“I should say this quick before he heads down here,” Adachi said before looking at them. “Keep an eye on Shirogane, he may be needed in order to win here. Don’t oust him or he may run though.”  
“Alright.”  
“Next, playing by their rules is a bad idea. They are collecting these things called Persona Fragments from defeated clones. These are being collected at the top of the tower. I’ll head out, you should head up. You’re Shadow Operative Friends should be there.”  
“Thank you Adachi-San.”  
Adachi waved Yu off and started heading out of the tower.  
“Shall we?” Yu asked and the 3 started to go up the tower.  
-Upstairs-  
(Sho POV)  
‘That fucking hurt! Fuck that snake and it’s tough skin.’ Sho thought as he pulled himself off the ground after being launched by the Snake.  
‘I believe the Kid is responsible for this unexpected turn of events.’  
‘You think so Minazuki? I saw the kid hiding back near the wall of Junes. I thought he was scared.’  
‘I think it was so Labrys and the others wouldn’t see it. I was watching while you were watching the Snake and he seemed to have some sort of connection with the Snake.’  
‘So, the kid tried protecting his sister. How Noble ugh almost makes me wanna fucking puke.’  
‘I know the feeling. I’d say you should heal up for the time being and force the Kid into exposing himself.’  
‘How will we do that Minazuki?’  
‘I’ll do it Sho, just you wait.’  
‘Oh boy, can’t wait for this, that’ll be fucking fun.’  
‘Agreed let’s raise a little havoc.’  
-End Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, I know this is a shorter chapter but that is sort of the point of this story. People who know the story of Ultimax only really need to know what happened in it to know what happens that doesn’t show up here. I skip the things that aren’t the same and am also thinking of this being shorter but as a result, will be out hopefully more frequently than normal. I have to admit though, to mention something in my personal life, Emotional Breakdowns aren’t fun or easy to deal with. I would like to say for anyone with Mental health issues like me to try and get help if not for you for others. You may not notice issues, even seemingly minute ones can derail a conversation and hurt others as much as they hurt you. I would like to thank Kazero and others on a Discord I am proud to be a part of for helping me in a time of emotional Crisis. You are all champions in my book. My next chapter, Spotlight will be Primarily about Adachi and Amaya(?) I will hopefully get it done soon. As always I hope you enjoyed it. If you’d like please leave me your thoughts on what you thought in the Comments or Reviews and I will see you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally I got this done. I have been working on this for weeks and you’d be surprised how easily I’ve gotten sidetracked by issues whether it be helping my family or talking with friends to combat loneliness. Things seem to finally be shaping up here. I am happy to have this started and hope over the next couple of days/weeks to get more work done. I feel bad to do this but with the feedback, I have gotten from my allies on Discord I have decided it is about time to redo FTA again. I have had to do it without feedback and no real help like no beta or anything so now that I am getting the feedback I needed I can actually get stuff done now. I wasn't done with FTA when I stopped putting it on here I just knew I was gonna redo FTA so I thought it would be easier to put the new chapters where there were less of them, to begin with. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to see you all again soon.


End file.
